Top 10 Italian Tortures
by Chibichu of Russia
Summary: Jealousy, love, hatred; these are all emotions that people feel. When it comes to the Vargas brothers, they go a little too far with ridding themselves of those emotions to keep themselves happy. Their 10 favorite ways to torture victims will be displayed here. Keep barf bags nice and close to you. Continuation of my 'Top 10 Torture' series. Rating may change.
1. The Virgin

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my Top 10 Russian Torture story! After taking count of the votes, Italy ended up with the most. It was a very close tie. You may continue voting throughout the entire series, just visit my profile or tell who you want to star in the next story in a review.**

**I can't believe I got over 6,000 views. That's just… Just… Mind equals blown.**

**One other thing. It is EXTREMELY difficult to find tortures by countries that are not well known, such as Norway. It makes it even more difficult when I try not to repeat any tortures from other stories, so I will need help.**

**I WILL use tortures from horror movies or ghost stories from the country I am writing about if I cannot find any original tortures. I did use a horror movie torture in my Russian torture version from the movie **_**'Captivity'**_**. So if you have any kind of Italian horror film with torture in it, please let me know so that I don't run out of tortures. You can only get so much from research.**

**Enough with the freaking long intro!**

**Please enjoy, review, and have a barf bag ready at all times!**

**Number 10: The Virgin**

**Torturer: Lovino Vargas**

**Tortured: Ludwig ****Beilschmidt**

**Death of victim?: Yes.**

When Ludwig opened his eyes, he was surrounded by darkness. Pure darkness. It was as if some animal had swallowed him up. The room was ice cold, despite Ludwig visiting the warm country of Italy that week. He held out his hand in front of his face, or at least he thought he did. He couldn't see to tell. With a sigh, he let his hand fall, hitting the fabric of his pants. Where was he? What had happened? Who put him here? He didn't remember anything.

Wait, he did remember something. He had taken a trip to Italy. He met a man named Feliciano. Feliciano introduced him to his brother, Lovino. Lovino clearly didn't like him, for some unknown reason to Ludwig. Had Lovino put him here? He didn't remember anything after Feliciano left the room to go make pasta.

His question was soon answered as the lights in the room turned on, blinding Ludwig. His eyes widened, and he buried them in his sleeve, growling under his breath. It took him a few minutes to clear his vision. Once he was able to actually see his surroundings, he saw a familiar almond colored haired Italian.

"What the hell is going on here? Where am I, Lovino?" The German demanded, glaring at his friend's brother.

"You pissed me off big time, potato bastard! I can't let you run around and manipulate my fratello! And I'm not telling you where you are." Lovino deadpanned the last sentence.

"Manipulate your fratello? You mean Feliciano? Why would you think I'm manipulating him?" Ludwig asked, looking at Lovino as if he was insane.

"Whenever you're gone, all he does is run around and yell, 'I want to go talk to Germany!'." He made his voice high pitched as he imitated his brother, "And when you're here, all he does is cling to you! It's ridiculous!" The angry Italian yelled, his eyebrows furrowing with rage.

Ludwig began to feel uneasy. Obviously no matter what he said, Lovino wouldn't see reason. All he could do was wait and see what he was going to do to him, now that he was here.

"Stand up. The drug should've fully worn off by now." Lovino ordered, crossing his arms over his chest. When Ludwig hesitated, Lovino pulled out a gun, pointing it at him.

"I said stand up."

Ludwig grit his teeth, but stood up, a little shaky at that.

"Look behind you." Lovino hissed, venom just dripping from his voice at the German he hate so much.

Ludwig didn't know if he wanted to see what was behind him, let alone turn his back to Lovino, but he didn't have much of a choice, so he did what he was told, slowly turning around. What his eyes saw was what looked like a large barrel, the top of the barrel decorated with what looked like a woman's head made of stone with a crown on her head that kind of looked like a Japanese styled fan. Her face held an emotionless expression.

"What... What is that?" Ludwig asked shakily, staring at the contraption. Lovino walked past him, the gun still in his hand. He unlocked a small latch, and the barrel opened, long spikes sticking out all over. Ludwig's eyes widened in alarm.

"This is called 'The Virgin'. You step inside, I shut the doors, and we wait for the spikes to impale you. The time it takes varies on how long you can be as still as a statue. For someone with your body type, one small movement, and you're toast." He smirked cruelly.

Ludwig stared at him in pure horror, "You expect me to go in there?" He asked, his voice obvious with fear he failed to hide.

"Willingly or not. But you should go willingly if you want to think of your life regrets." Lovino chuckled darkly, giving him a small shove toward the death trap. Ludwig glared at him as he took out his gun again.

Knowing he didn't have a choice, Ludwig slowly stepped inside. Some of the spikes pricked at his clothing. He knew he wasn't going to last long in this thing.

Smirking, Lovino closed the doors, leaving Ludwig once again in eternal darkness. The only thing he could hear was the beating of his heart banging against his ears and the temple of his head. His breathing speed increased, and he kept trying to calm himself down. He was beginning to get restless, his toes continuously scrunching up in his boots, his hands carefully curling into fists, but it wasn't enough. He began to get a stiff feeling in his back, neck, and legs. If he didn't move, he was going to go insane. His nerves all over his body were beginning to act up, and he grit his teeth, trying to keep himself under control.

Suddenly, his leg jerked forward, and Ludwig's heart stopped as he felt the spikes impale his knee. His hand instinctively lurched forward to it, only for the palm of his hand to be torn by the spikes. He gave a low, quick cry of pain as his head leaned forward, the spike going right through his eye. He gave a loud shout of pain, his other leg going backwards, going through his heel and shin. His other arms went to the side, and the spike fell through his elbow. From the pain and the panic, Ludwig kept spazzing, impaling himself over and over again in different areas of his body.

Lovino stood outside the door, hearing his cries and shouts of pain going on for roughly five minutes before it all went silent and blood began to seep through the bottom of the barrel. He opened the doors, smirking at the sight of Ludwig barely recognizable from all of the holes in his body, most of them torn open to some extent due to his thrashing. He was obviously dead, due to ugly tears in his neck and stomach, along with his forehead. This was going to take a while to clean up.

Well, at least they'd have a good supply of pasta sauce.

**Next:**

**Number 9: Cat's Paw**

**Torturer: Feliciano Vargas**

**Tortured: Heracles Karpusi**

**Death of victim?: Yes**


	2. Cat's Paw

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this series. I wanted to try getting more into the dialogue instead of just torturing them and getting it over with like they do in those crappy horror movies.**

**Speaking of which, I watched Saw the other night. I think I'm the only one who loved the ending. I mean, come on, it was a great plot with a great story twist! My sister hated it because of how it ended, though. I haven't seen the other Saw movies yet, since I ran out of iTunes money, but whatever. Enough babbling. **

**Also, I decided to try responding to my reviews since I feel stupid just letting most of them sit there. XD**

**JuleBeilschmidt****: ****That last line..*shudders* Dear god, that's so disgusting xD **

**And that was only chapter one. ;)**

**locked butterfly: O.O...I..I...I...Love this story please update! :D**

**Thank you~ :D**

**The French Twins: ****Nooooooo not Greece XP This was a good chapter , it made me laugh**

**Made you laugh? O.o Well, I laugh when I write it. XD Meet you back on the forum~!**

**Hex the Ninja: :D I love this! That's a little disturbing. O.o Especially considering Germany's my favorite character... Oh well, I like horror.**

**Sorry about your favorite character. XD Just be lucky I gave him number 10 and not number 1… Dear God… I didn't think ANY of the Italy's would be willing to do number 1… I'm gonna hate writing it. XD**

**So, anyway, thanks for the all the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

**Torture Number 9: Cat's Paw**

**Torturer: Feliciano Vargas**

**Tortured: Heracles Karpusi**

**Death of victim?: Yes**

"Ve~, Kiku, welcome!" The happy Italian greeted his friend, opening the door for the Japanese man to allow him inside. Kiku bowed, stepping inside and taking off his shoes, looking around the home.

"Arigatou, Feliciano-san." Kiku said with a friendly smile. Entering the living room, Kiku saw Feliciano's brother, Lovino, casually watching T.V. in the other room, his arms folded behind his head. He didn't acknowledge Kiku's presence.

"Where is Ludwig-san? He said he was coming to visit today." Kiku asked. He noticed Lovino stiffen a bit. This made Feliciano frown at the mention of the German.

"I went to go make some pasta and left him alone with fratello, but when I came back, I found Lovi knocked out on the floor with a gun in front of him. I asked him what happened and he said that Luddy had robbed him." Feliciano had tiny tears in his eyes.

"Why are you still calling him Luddy?" Lovino asked, frowning.

"Sorry... I'm just used to calling him that." Feliciano said, before turning back to Kiku, going back to smiling, "But enough of that! How have you been?"

"Well, I-"

"WAIT! I can make us some tea first, si?"

"Uh... Hai, that'd be nice, arigatou." Kiku smiled a bit. Feliciano giggled and pulled Kiku happily into the kitchen, getting to work.

Once they had settled on the couch with their tea, Feliciano turned to Kiku, "Okay! Now you can tell me... Stuff!" He exclaimed.

"What stuff?" Kiku asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Like..." Feliciano thought for a moment, "Has anything been bothering you lately?" He asked.

Kiku thought for a moment, "Not really, no. Ah, well, there is one thing, but it's not really a big deal." He said with a small smile. This perked Feliciano's interest.

"Really? What's been bothering you? Maybe I could help." He smiled.

"Hm... Just a friend of mine. You see, even if he doesn't seem like it at first glance, he's a bit of a pervert and is always trying to get me to do weird things." Kiku explained, frowning a bit as he took a sip of his tea.

Feliciano, who had previously been smiling, had the curves on his lips reversed so they arched down in a way that didn't suit his normally happy character.

"Oh. I see." He said, his voice much darker than normal, "Si, I think I can help you with this!" He went back to a cheerful smile.

"Really?" Kiku perked up a bit, smiling softly, "That's great, Feliciano-san."

"So, who's your friend?"

"Heracles-san. Heracles Karpusi." Kiku said.

That name rang a bell to Feliciano... Oh, yeah! He was that man who was nuts over cats. An idea struck Feliciano, and he smirked a bit, but it was blocked from his tea cup. He had the perfect little toy in mind for the Greek.

"Oh, Kiku, you should sleep over tonight so that we can discuss what to do!" He suddenly piped up, back to his innocent act. This got him a look from Lovino.

Kiku blinked, blushing a bit, before smiling, "Hai, that sounds like a good idea." He said with a nod of his head.

"Yay!" Feliciano looked into his tea cup, pouting, "Aw... I'm out of tea. I'm gonna go pour some more! You can wait out here!" He exclaimed, not waiting a second before standing up and walking to the kitchen. Lovino followed him inside.

"Fratello... You're going to play with this Heracles guy, aren't you?" He asked.

Feliciano gave him a dark smirk, "Of course I am. You had your fun yesterday with Luddy. I want some fun, too."

At this, Lovino froze, shocked, "You mean you know about that?" He demanded.

"Of course! Quite an interesting brand of pasta sauce you picked up yesterday." He said, holding up the glass of red liquid, swirling it a bit.

"You know, I thought you'd be a lot more pissed." Lovino smirked.

"I am a little... But the 'sauce' tastes too good for me to be mad at you~!" Feliciano sung, giggling, "Also, I'll need your help." He put the glass of Ludwig's blood down, opening a cabinet and taking out some clear liquid, "Get Heracles for me, but don't injure him. You know I like my toys fresh." He said, handing the thumb sized glass to Lovino.

Lovino nodded, tucking the glass away in his pocket, "And what about Kiku?"

"Why do you think I asked him to sleep over? I want him to enjoy the show as well!" Feliciano smiled happily. He heard a sneeze from outside the room.

Lovino scoffed, "You're an asshole, you know that?"

Feliciano took his cup of tea, exiting the room, turning back to give Lovino a sly grin, "Si."

A few hours later, Kiku was passed out on the couch, a small blanket on top of him. Feliciano, however, was wide awake, waiting for Lovino to give him the okay. He heard soft footsteps and turned, his brother behind him.

"He's ready. You wanted this, right?" Lovino asked, holding up a tool. It looked like four large claws attached to a steel rod.

"Yes, that's what I wanted. Did you position Heracles correctly?" Feliciano took the tool in his hand, studying the sharp steel edges of the claws.

"You wanted him on his back with his arms and legs spread, right?" Lovino asked, sitting next to him on the couch, keeping his tone low as to not wake up Kiku.

"Yes, good." Feliciano smiled cheerfully, "We can wake up Kiku now. I'll meet you in the room." He said. Lovino nodded, heading off back down the hallway.

Feliciano headed back over to the couch, putting the contraption behind his back and poking Kiku's cheek, "Kiku~ wake up~" He sung quietly.

Kiku blinked an eye open, looking at Feliciano's smiling face, "Feliciano-san...? What...?" He asked, still half asleep.

"I have a surprise for you!" Feliciano giggled, pulling on Kiku's hand, trying to pull him off the couch. Kiku just nodded lazily, standing up and brushing off his clothes. Feliciano began to lead Kiku down the hall, and opened the door.

Kiku's eyes immediately widened in shock, "W-what the-?" There was a wooden table in the middle of the room, and Heracles lay there shirtless, obviously unconscious.

"Why do you look so confused? I'm going to help you take care of your problem! If Heracles wasn't around, he couldn't bother you, right? So why not have some fun with it?" Feliciano grinned like it was the best idea in the world.

Kiku looked horrified, "N-no, Feliciano-san, this isn't what I meant!" He exclaimed, "Let Heracles-san go. Now!" He exclaimed, a bit of a begging tone in his voice.

Feliciano frowned darkly, "No. Lovi, hold Kiku back." He said.

Lovino obliged his brother's command, hooking his arms beneath Kiku's to hold him in place. Kiku immediately began struggling, but Lovino managed to hold him back and keep him under control.

That was when Heracles began to wake up. He blinked a few times, obviously confused, and his eyes landed on Kiku.

"Kiku...?" He asked, "What's going on...?"

Feliciano didn't give the Japanese man a chance to answer, blocking Kiku and Heracles' view of each other. He held the tool from earlier in front of Heracles, the claws glistening in the light, "You like cats, right, Heracles?" He giggled.

Heracles' eyes widened a bit in alarm at the sight of the sharp weapon. There were four claws in total, all curved like it came from some kind of velociraptor.

"Feliciano-san, please, don't!" Kiku begged desperately, vainly trying to struggle.

Feliciano ignored him, letting the claws rest on Heracles' chest. Heracles didn't say anything, but his fear was clearly shown by the widening of his eyes and the quickening pace in the rising and falling of his chest. He looked at Feliciano, "Why are you-?" He didn't get the chance to finish his question as Feliciano dug the claws into his skin, earning a gasp from the Greek. Blood began to quickly flow from the wound, and Feliciano dragged the claws down Heracles' chest, peeling away the skin that covered him, leaving blood and torn muscle in it's wake. Heracles clenched his teeth, trying not to scream.

"Heracles!" Kiku cried, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, "Feliciano, stop it, now!" He yelled.

Feliciano just giggled again, dragging the claws down to Heracles' stomach before lifting them up and repeating the process in a different area. However, he was disappointed when the only thing he as getting from Heracles was whimpers.

He continued to drag the claws down repeatedly until there were ribbons of skin hanging off of Heracles. Feliciano placed the bloody tool down, grabbing the ribbons of skin and pulling them off. Heracles gasped loudly, arching off the table, letting out a silent scream of pain as he was skinned alive. Tears began to travel down his cheeks, but he still refused to scream.

"F-Feliciano, please!" Kiku begged, sobbing.

Feliciano shrugged off Kiku's begging, picking up the tool again, raking at Heracles' flesh, pulling the muscle away from the bone. This got the scream he had been waiting for, as well as sending Kiku into hysteria.

Heracles' flesh was roughly pulled from his bones, making it look like a pile of raw meat from a horror movie. Blood went up his throat, and Heracles was forced to cough it out, a steady stream of blood traveling out of his lip. His world began to fade in and out from blood loss, and he could hear Kiku's hysterical screaming, but he could no longer make out what he was saying. Everything blurred, and Feliciano said something, but it was too distant for Heracles to know, and then everything went black.

"Aw... He died." Feliciano pouted, letting the tool fall to the floor.

Kiku brought his elbow back, ramming Lovino in the side and making him fall to the floor. He ran as fast as he could over to Heracles, roughly shoving Feliciano away from him, earning a small yelp from the Italian.

"HERACLES!" Kiku cried, looking down at his empty eyes. It was obvious he was dead.

"NO! HERACLES! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Kiku sobbed, burying his face in the Greek's chest, ignoring the blood that covered him.

Feliciano stood up, placing a hand on Kiku's shoulder, making him freeze, "I went through all that work for you, Kiku..." He said.

Kiku didn't dare look at the Italian.

"You're going to try to run away from me, won't you? I can't let that happen..."

**Next:**

**Torture Number 8: Knee Cruncher**

**Torturer: Feliciano Vargas**

**Tortured: Kiku Honda**

**Death of victim?: No**


	3. Knee Cruncher

**I have no excuse for taking so long. I guess I lost my inspiration for gore for a while. I got it back since my sister has friends who I ABSOLUTELY HATE, so I started imagining them in extremely painful and gruesome situations. Thus my passion for gore has come back to me. XD**

**Reviews:**

** JuleBeilschmidt: Poor Kiku first of all he had to watch Heracles getting killed and now he has to suffer as well ._. I wonder what the 1. favorite method of torture will be...the worst thing that I found is "The saw" but that's only my opinion and maybe there will be something that I don't know yet...or maybe they will do something horrid like a vivisection ._.**

_**I obviously won't tell you guys what number 1 is, but I did use 'The Saw' in my Russian torture story as number 9. I don't want to repeat tortures I have used before, which will make this series a lot harder in the future, but oh well. XD**_

** FallingDown: OMG...Back stories make it even awesomer...I think I like Insane Italians! Go Feli! Go Lovi! I seriously have to love this. You have two of my favorite charries doing the torturing! Go Roma! Go Feli! :D**

_**Woohoo! Go insane Italians! *Fist pump* Thanks for reviewing! :D**_

** Blood Rose Knight: Some people might call me sick for liking this but I really like it. Update soon please!**

_**Some people call me sick for writing this. I completely agree with them. ;)**_

** Perpetual Dreams: Ho man, all of that torture...is it bad that I'm actually amused at this? OTL**

_**Well, if you weren't amused, what was the point of writing it? XD**_

** EmeraldHeart12: Upload soon! This is a bit interesting! Are you gonna have Alfred and Francis tortured too?**

_**Francis is definitely going to be tortured, that I know for sure. I'm not completely clear if I'm going to torture Alfred. I'm thinking about it. I'm trying to lead more on the historical side on who'd they torture, so we'll have to wait and see.**_

** Alaska F. Braginski: This is fun to read. You will write more, da?**

_**Yes, I will write more. XD 7 more chapters after this one, and then the series will continue with the other countries.**_

** Her Awesomeness: oh Update soon Chibi, the knee cruncher sounds interesting..**

_**Eh heh, yeah, it's interesting alright... *Cringe* ... Meet you back on the forum! :D**_

** Wierdo0101: asum fanfic**

_**Okay... I don't know what I find more entertaining. Your grammar, or your spelling. Thanks for reviewing anyway. XD**_

** nightshadow23: O.O WTF ITALY! this is soo not our normal beautiful innocent naïve, (the list can go on but you get my meaning) littlr Italy! Is this 2P!Italy or simply Dark!Italy? *sigh* well I guess heres where the italian mafia comes in...**

_**This is simply Dark!Italy. Although I've always believed Italy had a darker side. I don't like how Hidekaz portrayed a lot of the countries. I can't see Ukraine as a big crybaby, honestly. But this isn't the place to rant. XD Meet you on the forum. :3**_

** luvablegit234: Poor Greece. QAQ I just decided that, I in fact DO like horror now.**

_**I don't know if liking horror is a good thing or a bad thing. XD I forget how I started liking horror. I think it was after I watched the anime Elfen Lied. I was just used to the gore by then. :3**_

** hopeofabrightfuture: Looking forward to the next chapter! Feliciano is beginning to scare me...**

_**Eh... I'm scaring myself by writing these stories. I think there is something wrong with my mental health. Or the fact that I'm Russian. XD**_

** Hex the Ninja: :D I absolutely LOVE this. I never really liked Greece...**

_**I'm glad you love it. X3 Although I do think that Greece's personality was pretty dead on in the manga/anime. Greece is my sister's favorite character other than HRE, and she was so pissed when she found out I was torturing him in this chapter. XD**_

** Ramen-chan7684: I seriously laughed at that one Give me more! ((Also you need to kill off Gilbert You took his brother, now you need to take him))**

_**Laughed? O-o I laugh sometimes, but only when I see a stupid grammar error I made... Which happens a lot... XD And yes, I will torture Gilbert and Antonio for you.**_

**Torture number 8: Knee Cruncher**

**Tortured: Kiku Honda**

**Torturer: Feliciano Vargas**

**Death of victim?: No**

Kiku felt a large lump in his throat as fear and realization washed over him. Heracles was dead, and he was probably going to be following in his footsteps very soon. Kami only knew what Feliciano had in store for him.

"I can't let you run away..." Feliciano repeated, sounding like he was lost in thought. He suddenly brightened, a deathly tight grip suddenly around Kiku's shoulder. He yelped at the sudden pain, but that was the least of his worries.

"I know~ I know what to do now~" The Italian sung cheerfully, dragging Kiku away from Heracles' bloody corpse. Instinct kicked in, and Kiku began kicking and flailing, digging his heels into the floor.

"NO," he cried, "LET ME GO!"

He struggled as hard as he could, but he knew it was useless.

"Fratello," Feliciano whined, "Kiku is being annoying!"

Lovino scoffed, rolling his eyes, "You can't do anything by yourself, bastard." He said, walking up to Kiku. The Japanese man was about to yell something when he felt something hard make contact with his head, and he blacked out.

When Kiku awoke, he was strapped to a table, and he felt sick to his stomach when he realized that it was the same one Heracles had been strapped to, but the Grecian's body was gone now. Kiku probably didn't want to know what the Italian brothers had done with it.

"Oh, you're awake! I was afraid fratello had hit you too hard!" Feliciano giggled. Looking to his side, Kiku saw Lovino with a large gash across his cheek, scowling.

"I was about to punish him!" Feliciano smiled, holding up a bloody pocket knife. Kiku's eyes widened a bit. Had Feliciano cut his own brother? Well, he was one to be talking.

"Anyway," Feliciano held up one of his torture tools, "Let's get down to business!"

He was holding to wooden boards, each having many wooden stakes mounted on one side of it. Kiku realized that his legs weren't strapped down, and he suddenly got a very bad feeling. Feliciano's words from earlier continued to haunt him.

'I can't let you run away.'

Distracted in his horrified thoughts, he jumped a bit when he felt Feliciano grab his pants and pull them down. His eyes widened, but he was too scared to be embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, but it's more effective when there's no clothing or anything to block the device." Feliciano said, smiling. He lifted Kiku's legs, placing one of the wooden boards under them, the stakes sticking up. He gently placed them on top of the wood, careful not to puncture his legs yet, the stakes poking at the bottom of his knees. He took the second board, placing it on top of Kiku's legs, the spikes facing down so that they pricked at Kiku's skin. His legs were now sandwiched between the wooden stakes.

Kiku trembled uncontrollably, only able to wait and see what was going to happen to him, but he had a feeling he already knew.

Feliciano reached down, taking a large sledge hammer. Kiku's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Feliciano, please wai-!" Kiku was interrupted as Feliciano lifted the hammer high above his head and brought it down on the wooden board, the stakes puncturing Kiku's skin, tearing tendons and muscle.

Kiku screamed in pain, arching painfully and throwing his head back, tears appearing in his eyes as blood began to seep from the deep puncture wounds in his legs.

Feliciano lifted the hammer again, bringing it down with the same amount of force, the stakes penetrating Kiku's patella, tearing at the ligaments that kept his bones together, the flesh messily being ripped apart.

It was so painful that Kiku couldn't even scream at all. His mouth hung open, silent screams echoing through the room, tears traveling down his cheeks. His tear filled eyes landed on Lovino, begging the second Italian brother for mercy. All he got was a pair of narrowed eyes.

As blood continued to spray Kiku and Feliciano, he brought the hammer up one last time, bringing it down. This time, the boards connected with each other, the stakes cutting through the last bits of flesh that had been holding Kiku's legs together.

Kiku lay there, his limbs twitching, the blood flowing endlessly. He was going to die from blood loss at this rate. His breath came out in hard, rasped pants.

Feliciano giggled happily, "Now you can't run away if you don't have any legs!" He smiled, removing the boards. The torn flesh hung loosely from what remained of Kiku's legs.

Feliciano began to skip back up the stairs back into the main part of the house, saying he was going to change into some clean clothing.

Lovino sighed, about to go follow his brother, turning to look one last time at Kiku.

"P-please..." Kiku managed to beg quietly through his tears.

Lovino let out a sigh of defeat, taking pity on the legless Japanese man. He walked over to his side, taking out a pocket knife, gliding the teeth of the knife across the paled skin of Kiku's throat. Blood sprayed the two of them, and Kiku coughed and choked a few times before he had fully bled out, falling motionless.

With that, Lovino followed Feliciano up the stairs.

**Next: The Donkey**

**Tortured: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**Torturer: Feliciano Vargas**

**Death of victim?: Yes**


End file.
